HimeOtome Tv
by Mariel Vanderwell
Summary: La escena: dos paneles de televisión tipo programa de noticias . Tras un panel, Natsuki Kuga al centro , Mai Tokiha a la derecha y Mikoto Minagi a la izquierda . En el otro panel
1. La rebelión de los personajes

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.

Solo unos cuantos personajes de esta historia son míos y a lo largo de los capítulos se irá explicando el motivo de su estadía en la misma.

**Parte 1:** **  
La rebelión de los personajes**

**La escena: dos paneles de televisión (tipo programa de noticias). Tras un panel, Natsuki Kuga (al centro), Mai Tokiha (a la derecha) y Mikoto Minagi (a la izquierda). En el otro panel Natsuki Kruger (al centro), Arika Yumemiya (a la derecha) y Mashiro Blan de Windbloom (a la izquierda).**

**Kuga:** Buenas tardes... Soy Natsuki Kuga, y...

**Minagi:** Ne Natsuki, ¿por qué le hablas a esa cosa?

**Tokiha:** Es una cámara de TV, Mikoto-Chan.

**Minagi:** Ah... (Pausa) ¿De _qué_?

**Tokiha:** _Televisión_.

**Minagi:** Ah... (Mira a otro lado, encogiendo hombros)

**Kruger:** Como sea... Saben, muchachas... En Fuka Gakuen, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes tienen en su poder artículos tecnológicos de gran utilidad... y no lo tomo mal…Pero otras...

**Tokiha:** Como Chie.

**Kuga:** ... tienen una **GRAN** adicción a estos artilugios como lo son: la televisión, el celular y la computadora.

**Arika:** (Leyendo un libreto) Y si hablamos de _computadoras_, hablamos de _Internet_.

**Mashiro:** (Leyendo) Y si hablamos de _Internet_, hablamos de 

**Arika:** Sabes... No tengo ni la más remota y/o insignificantemente miserable idea de lo que leímos Mashiro-Chan.

**Kruger:** (ignora a Arika) Entramos a hace dos días...

**Kuga:** ... y encontramos una sección de llamada _"Mai Hime"_.

**Tokiha:** (sarcástica, a la cámara) ¿El nombre les resulta conocido?

**  
Arika:** Pues se parece mucho al tuyo, ¿no?

**Kuga:** (golpea la mesa con el puño cerrado) ¡Exacto! ¡Miles y miles de _"historias"_ sobre las aventuras y desventuras que hemos, sí, Mikoto, dije "hemos", pasado en Fuka Gakuen!

**Tokiha:** (también golpea la mesa) ¡Relatos degradantes sobre supuestos amores entre _Natsuki y Takaeda, Natsuki y Shizuru, Natsuki y __Nao_, sí, Mikoto, dije "Natsuki y Nao "! (vuelve a golpear la mesa)

**Arika:** ¡Sí! ... eh... ¡No es posible que aceptemos esto! (golpea la mesa) ¡Ay! (hace una mueca de dolor) ¡Sí, dije "Ay"! ¡Malditas, _malditas_ tachuelas sueltas en el escritorio!

**Todas observan a Arika retorcerse de dolor, sujetando su mano herida. Vuelven la vista a la cámara. **

**Primer plano de Natsuki. Aparecen las palabras **_**"**__**Natsuki Kuga**__**– Hime de hielo indignada"**_** bajo su cara. **

**Kruger:** ¿Creen que es ameno leer semejante cantidad de basura? ¡Ya quisiera yo que ustedes pasen por experiencias tan horrendas como ser CASI eliminada por un arma nuclear (?), así nosotros podemos bromear sobre eso! ¡No les haría gracia! **  
**

**  
Primer plano a Kruger. Las palabras **_**"**_** Natsuki Kruger **_**- Otome**_ **Cristal del Hielo Plateado**_** "**_** aparecen bajo su cara. **

**  
Primer plano a Arika. Las palabras **_**"**_** Arika Yumemiya **_**- Otome**_ **del Cielo Azul**_** "**_** aparecen bajo su cara.  
**

**  
Arika:** (adolorida) ¡Muy bien! ¡Dígalo, Gakuencho! (mira al otro lado) ¿Youko-Sensei, puede venir?

**Primer plano a Tokiha. Se lee **_**"Mai Tokiha – Hime súper-desarrollada"**_** bajo su cara y pocos segundos después la cámara enfoca otra parte de su anatomía.**

**Tokiha:** A lo que nos referimos... (Mira el monitor y luego a un lado) ¡Nao! ¡Deja de jugar con las palabras y con la cámara!

**Nao:** (fuera de escena) Bah...

**Las palabras cambian a **_**" Mai Tokiha – Hime de fuego"**_**. **

**Tokiha:** Mejor... Decía, a los que nos referimos es a que _USTEDES_ no aceptarían que _NOSOTRAS_ tomáramos el control de sus vidas.

**Primer plano a Mikoto. Las palabras **_**"**_** Mikoto Minagi-Hime ¿?**_** "**_** aparecen bajo su cara.**

**  
Minagi:** (mira a las demás) ¿_QUÉ_ control?

**  
Primer plano a Mashiro. Las palabras **_**"**_** Mashiro Blan de Windbloom-Reina de Windbloom**_** "**_** aparecen bajo su cara.**

**  
Mashiro:** (mira a la cámara) El control de sus acciones...

**Tokiha:** (mira a la cámara) Nos hemos dado el lujo de leer unas cuantas historias e incluso de buscar más en otro tipo de webs… Quizá sean buenas, pero casi me enfermo al leer que en muchas, que digo muchas la gran mayoría se basan básicamente en lo mismo ¡LIME AND LEMON!

**Kruger:** Y si ustedes piensan que NOSOTRAS vamos a permitir eso... ¡NUNCA! (voz peligrosa) Damas y caballeros, niñas y niños, _Otomes _ y _Himes_... Nosotros, los personajes de Mai-Hime/Otome... hemos TOMADO A LA FUERZA esta emisora de televisión.

**Mashiro:** Hemos rodeado el edificio con todo tipo de arma, así que nadie nos va a decir qué hacer o cuándo hacerlo.

**Kruger:** A partir de este momento, NOSOTRAS controlamos lo que ustedes van a leer. Todos tenemos algo que decir, así que vamos a hacerlo.

**Kuga:** ¿Querían locura? ¡Ahora la tendrán!

**  
Se atraviesa una chica de cabello verde algo revuelto y ojos aqua delante las cámaras y se ve a ****Haruka Armitage persiguiéndola.**

**  
Chica:** ¡No me atraparas maldita! ¡No volveré a entrar a ese sótano! **  
**

**  
Haruka:** ¡Vuelve aquí niña!

**  
Arika:** (mira a Haruka irse) Bueno, _eso_ ya fue una locura.

**  
Kuga:** Sí, pero aún falta lo peor...

**Arika:** (mira a Kuga) ¿Nagi bailando ballet?

**Kruger:** No estaría mal... (Anota en un papel) Nagi bailando...

**Nagi:** (fuera de escena) ¡_Oe_! ¡_No te atrevas_!

**Kuga:** Bueno, no importa. ¡AUTORAS! Se han burlado de nosotras en el pasado... ¡Ahora es NUESTRO turno!

**Kruger:** Nos vemos en la siguiente parte... cuando iniciemos la transmisión de _Hime/Otome TV_. Ya puedes cortar, Nao... El botón rojo, Nao... Sí, ese... _ese_... El de arriba de... (Se pone de pie) ¡No, el otro! ... Sí, _ese_...

*CLICK*

:

:

:  
:


	2. Interrogación, Contratacion y

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sunrise.

Solo unos cuantos personajes de esta historia son míos y a lo largo de los capítulos se irá explicando el motivo de su estadía en la misma.

**Parte 2: **

**Interrogación, Contratación y Tras el Escándalo**

**Escena: Se encuentra en el sótano del edificio. Al centro de este en una silla frente a un escritorio se encuentra la acusa… digo la chica del "primer capítulo".**

**Suzushiro Haruka y ****Armitage Haruka se encuentran interrogándola.**

**Armitage: **Te lo preguntare por íntima vez niña

**Chrysant: **Es ultima vez Haruka-Chan

**Armitage****: **Eso dije, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

**Chica**: Ya se lo dije, los guardias de la entrada principal me dejaron entrar ya que solo venia a entregar 24 pizzas al 7mo piso, y no soy niña, me llamo Aneshu Arystar y tengo 15 años

**Suzushiro: **Y si según tu ibas a entrapar unas pizzas…

**Kikukawa:**Es entregar Haruka-chan

**Suzushiro: **Eso, ¿Por qué no te fuiste al terminar de entraparlas?

**Aneshu: **(Fastidiada) Se dice entregarlas, y no me fui porque me dijeron que una tal Shizuru Fujino o Shizuru Viola ¡O no sé quien me las pagaría en el 5to piso!

**Fujino:** (entrando a la habitación) Entonces se las encontró a ustedes y la trajeron al sótano

**Aneshu**: Exacto… (Suspira) lo demás es historia.

**Suzushiro**: ¿Y porque no nos dijeron que habían engarzado unas pizzas?

**Aneshu: **¿Engarzado? ¿No es encargado?

**Viola: **¿A no? Entonces deberían ir al 7mo piso antes de que se terminen

**Armitage**: ¿y dejar a esta delincuente sin superaron?

**Aneshu:** ¡no soy una delincuente! ¡Y se dice supervisión!

**Viola: **Ha por eso no se preocupen nosotras nos encargaremos, además no quisieran gastar su talento en una pérdida de tiempo como esta ¿o sí?

**Armitage: **Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón Viola, vamos, antes de que se devoren la pizza.

**Armitage, ****Suzushiro, ****Chrysant y Kikukawa salen del sótano dejando a las otras 3 solas.**

**Aneshu: **Esas tipas están locas, debí haberle hecho caso a mi madre y seguir trabajando como doble de riesgo… en fin, ¿ya puedo ir a buscar a estas tipas que me deben 255 dólares?

**Fujino: **Ara, pero si las tienes enfrente.

**Aneshu:** Ha… quiero mi dinero y rápido, aun tengo que entregar 2 pedidos

**Viola**: Dime Aneshu-san ¿cuánto ganas por día repartiendo pizzas?

**Aneshu:** … a 10 dólares más propina ¿por?

**Kuga**: (entrando) Bien entonces yo te ofrezco 25 dólares por día con tal de que trabajes aquí ¿Qué te parece?

**Aneshu:** ¿25 dólares por estar todo el día con una manada de locos con dobles? Sin ofender, no gracias

**Kruger:** (entrando) 35 dólares.

**Aneshu: **Enserio necesito entregar 2 pedidos

**Fujino**: 50 dólares…

**Viola:** Y las tres comidas del día

**Aneshu**: ¡Acepto! Am… ¿puedo traer a unos amigos? Con que les paguen 20 dólares por día tienen

**Kruger: **¿Cuántos son?

**Aneshu: **Aaaaaaaa ¿6?

**Kuga**: Esta bien pero a ellos solo 20 dólares ¿entendido?

**Aneshu: **(Sonríe) Como usted diga jefa

-

**Detrás de bastidores. Nao Yuuki (usando uno de esos auriculares/micrófono y cargando un anotador) observa el escenario. Kuga aparece por detrás. **  
**  
Kuga:** Nao, ya vamos a empezar, por cierto ¿llegaron los amigos de esa niña?  
**  
Yuuki:** (revisa el anotador) Si, llegaron como hace media hora. Bien ya estamos listos... Vamos con _"Tras el Escándalo"_, ¿no?  
**  
Kuga:** Sí, eso mismo. ¿Quiénes manejan las cámaras?  
**  
Yuuki:** Ah, las Midori. Qué desperdicio...  
**  
Kuga:** No hables mal de los demás o te echo del estudio.  
**  
Yuuki:** (mirada asesina a Kuga) Ni creas que esto me agrade, Kuga. Si estoy haciendo esto, es porque a mí TAMBIÉN me han insultado esos fanáticos desmedidos que se atreven a llamarse _"escritores de fics"_. A ver qué les parece nuestra toma de su Televisión

**  
Kuga:** Bien por mí... ¡Ah, ya empieza!  
**  
En pantalla: se ve una cortina azul de fondo, y 2 siluetas de personas, proyectada en negro. Aparecen las palabras **_**"Tras el Escándalo"**_** en letras doradas, al tiempo de la música de apertura. Las letras desaparecen, la música termina y las figuras aparecen: son ambos Nagis, sonriendo. **  
**  
Nagi H:** ¡Hola, hola a todos! Este es nuestro primer programa de televisión.

**Nagi A:** somos sus anfitriones, Nagi Dài Artai y Nagi Homura. ¡Bienvenidos a _"Tras el Escándalo"_!  
**  
(Ruido de grillos) **  
**  
****Nagi A****:** ¡Bien! ¡Y así comenzamos el programa! Tenemos unos casos muy interesantes para el tema de la fecha, que es _"Amores Secretos"_. Tenemos en nuestros estudios a nuestras invitadas...  
**  
****Nagi Homura**** avanza hacia un par de sillas, donde unas personas desconocidas están sentadas. Una de ellas lleva lentes oscuros. **  
**  
Nagi H:** ¡Y aquí están las invitadas! Ella es muy inteligente, gritona y acostumbra hablar muy rápido. Se la conoce como _Big Metra_. Su clase favorita es Matemáticas y su nombre es (Mas bien su alias) _Kimiko__ Zaiyuri_.  
**  
Dice Nagi viendo a una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Se escuchan aplausos. ****Nagi **** hace una reverencia. **  
**  
Nagi H:** ¡Gracias, gracias! Pero los aplausos deben ser para _ella_, no para _mí_. (Los aplausos se van) Ahora, nuestra segunda invitada es la menor de unos excéntricos trillizos. Es simpática, tiene el cabello rojo fuego y... eh... unos bonitos lentes oscuros. Ella es... ¡_Azashi Sarai_!  
**  
Se escuchan más aplausos. ****Nagi Homura**** vuelve a hacer la reverencia. **  
**  
Nagi H:** (sonríe) Muchachos, muchachos... Ya les dije que los aplausos _no deben_ ser para mí... Oh, bueno...  
**  
Tras bastidores, Yuuki y Kuga observan la escena. Kuga se lleva una mano a la cara. **  
**  
Kuga:** ¿_Cómo_, en nombre de todo lo bueno y hermoso de esta tierra, me convenció de hacer este programa?  
**  
Yuuki:** Quizá porque eres una idiota...  
**  
Kuga:** Sólo por esta vez, Nao, te voy a dar la razón... _Sólo_ por esta vez.  
**  
****Nagi Dài Artai** **se acerca a ****Kimiko****. **  
**  
****Nagi A****:** Bienvenidas al programa, nuestro tema de hoy es _"Amores Secretos"_. Kimiko... ¿Puedo llamarte Kimiko? Sí, sí, claro que puedo...Kimiko, ¿por qué estás aquí? (le acerca el micrófono a Kimiko)  
**  
****Kimiko****:** Bueno, una "amiga"...  
**  
Nagi A:** (le quita el micrófono) ¡Ah, ya veo! Hay una amiga que te gusta y no se lo has dicho. Bueno, Kimiko, eso es muy normal. No tienes idea de cuantas mujeres han estado secretamente enamoradas de _mí_, pero puedo asegurarte que no es grave, bueno, claro, a no ser que esa amiga ya esté comprometida. De todas formas, ¿cómo te enamoraste de ella? (le acerca el micrófono a Kimiko)  
**  
****Kimiko:** La verdad, ella no...  
**  
Nagi A:** (le quita el micrófono) Sí, claro, comprendo... La encontraste, ella te encontró a ti, se miraron, comenzaste a pensar en ella, blah, blah, blah... Kimiko, está muy mal eso de fijarse sólo en el físico, porque primero debes conocerla por dentro. Muchas veces, las personas lindas por fuera son muy malas por dentro, no como _yo_, que soy bueno por los dos lados...  
**  
Tras bastidores, Kuga se golpea reiteradamente contra la pared de ladrillos. **  
**  
Kuga:** (mientras se golpea) Tonta... Tonta... Tonta... Tontísima... Tonta...  
**  
Yuuki:** (mira a Kuga) No sé qué es más divertido, si verte a ti haciendo eso o a esa niña siendo ridiculizada.  
**  
De vuelta al escenario, ****Nagi Dài Artai**** sigue hablando de las grandes maravillas del Universo... o sea, de **_**él mismo**_**. **  
**  
Nagi A:** ... pero si te fijas, no es oro todo lo que reluce, como lo descubrí al internarme en las grandes cuevas de lo prohibido mientras buscaba el Secreto de la Vida eterna. Claro, me negué a la vida eterna. No soy arrogante como para aceptar vivir por siempre...  
**  
****Kimiko****:** (en voz baja)... gracias al Cielo por eso...  
**  
Nagi A:** ... pero siempre quedaré inmortalizado en los miles de libros que he escrito, todos disponibles a la venta. Pero creo que ya hemos indagado bastante en tu caso, Kimiko_, _ así que vamos a pasar al segundo.  
**  
****Nagi Homura**** se acerca a la otra persona. ****Kimiko**** a aprovecha para escapar corriendo del escenario. **

**Kimiko: **(fuera de escena) ¡Me las vas a pagar Aneshu! ¡Lo juro! (se escucha un portazo)  
**  
Nagi H:** ¡Azashi Sarai en persona, señores! ¿Puedo preguntar por el por qué de esos lentes oscuros, Azashi?  
**  
Aza:** No quiero que mis amigos me reconozcan...  
**  
Aneshu:** (fuera de cámara) ¡Azashi, ya diste tu nombre verdadero!  
**  
Chico:** (fuera de cámara) Sí, ya saben quién eres.  
**  
Azashi se quita los lentes con cara de furia mostrando unos hermosos ojos entre azules y violetas.**  
**  
Aza:** Bah...  
**  
Nagi A:** No tienes por qué tener miedo, Azashi. El que estés en un programa de debates no es motivo de burla.  
**  
Aza:** Ya lo sé, pero sí es motivo de burla estar en _SU_ programa de debates.  
**  
Yuuki:** (tras bastidores) Podrá ser rara, pero esa respuesta se merece un diez. ¿No, Kuga?  
**  
Kuga:** (adolorida y tumbada en el piso) Lo que tú digas...  
**  
Nagi H:** Vamos, Azashi, viniste aquí a hablar de tu amor secreto, no a insultar mi programa. Ahora, ¿quién es _él o ella_?  
**  
****Nagi Homura**** le acerca el micrófono a Azashi, y ella se lo quita a ****Nagi **** antes de que este pueda retirarlo. **  
**  
Aza:** Bueno... se llama... se llama... (Mira a ambos lados) _Sellamanatsukikuga_...  
**  
Nagi H:** ¿Eh, cómo?  
**  
Aza:** (se sonroja) _Natsuki Kuga_...  
**  
Tras bastidores, Nao le sonríe a Natsuki, que sigue tumbada en el piso. **  
**  
Yuuki:** Ahí te hablan, Kuga...  
**  
Kuga:** No me siento bien...  
**  
De vuelta al escenario... **  
**  
Nagi H:** ¡_Natsuki Kuga_! Bien, debo admitir que tienes gustos muy buenos. Conozco a Natsuki, es una gran amiga mía que me ha pedido consejos muchas veces. ¡Toda una bromista, esa chica! No sé qué haría sin mí... ¿Oh? (se lleva una mano a la oreja) ¿Qué es lo que mis oídos escuchan? Aquí me informa la producción que Natsuki Kuga, SÍ, _Natsuki Kuga_ en persona está en el estudio. ¡Tráiganla!  
**  
Yuuki arroja (literalmente) a Nat al escenario. Natsuki sigue mareada por los golpes y no puede mantenerse de pie. **  
**  
Aza:** (totalmente colorada) ¡Na-Natsuki!  
**  
Nagi A:** Ay... ay... ayyy... No me gusta nada su cara, Azashi. Lamento decírtelo, pero es obvio que tu amorcito está... ¿cómo decirlo? _"Pasada de copas"_.  
**  
Aza:** (mira a Nagi) ¿Eh?  
**  
Chico:** (fuera de cámara) Dijo que está borracha.  
**  
Aza:** (furiosa) ¡Se lo que dijo! Y ¡Natsuki no está borracha!  
**  
Nagi H:** Azashi, Azashi... Debes ser fuerte. Nada más mira esa facha... ese modo de caminar... No, me temo que Natsuki es alcohólica. (Se lleva la mano a la oreja) Sí, aquí me dice la producción que se la encontró en la calle, con una botella de whisky puro en las manos.  
**  
De repente, una señorita de largo cabello negro y ojos azules atraviesa el escenario con un aura maligna saliendo de ella ante la vista de todos. Sale por el otro lado del escenario. **  
**  
Yuuki:** (fuera de escena) ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡_No_! ¡_Fuera_! ¡No te atrevas a...!  
**  
Se escuchan muchos golpes. La Srta. Regresa por el escenario, limpiándose las manos y mirando furiosa hacia atrás. **  
**  
Srta.:** ¡Y deja de mandarle mensajes falsos a estos... _estos_... (Mira a ambos Nagis)... estos *BEEP*...

**Shizuru Fujino: **(fuera de escena) Ookini Yulie-san

**Yulie: **(Fuera de escena) Cuando quiera…

**Aneshu: **(fuera de escena) Ya sé porque amo a esa chica

**Todos quedan en estado de shock  
Nagi A:** Señorita, no es bueno insultar a las personas, y menos a los conductores de un programa tan serio como este.  
**  
Aza:** (furiosa) ¡Este programa es una *BEEP*! (pausa) ¿De dónde salió ese ruido? Yo no quise decir _"bip"_, sino *BEEP*.  
**  
Kuga:** (mareada, se sienta en el lugar de Kimiko) Es... es un sonido de censura. Se usa mucho en los programas de debate. Cuando alguien dice un insulto muy grotesco, su voz es _censurada_ con un pitido.  
**  
Aza:** (sonríe) Y yo que pensé que no habría censura. A ver... *BEEP* *BEEEEEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* ¡_Guau_, es cierto!  
**  
Miss María aparece en escena. **  
**  
MM:** ¡Señorita! ¿Qué vocabulario es ese? Pídale perdón al caballero.  
**  
Aza mira a Nagi... y luego a Miss María. **  
**  
Aza:** ¿Y dónde está el caballero? Aquí sólo están Usted, Natsuki y estos grandísimos *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*.  
**  
MM:** ¡Suficiente! ¡Le voy a lavar la boca con jabón!  
**  
Miss María toma del brazo a Azashi y la arrastra fuera del escenario. **  
**  
Aza:** (llora y patalea) ¡No, Aneshu sálvame! ¡No con jabón no, vieja loca! ¡_Natsuki_! ¡Natsuki, te amo! ¡Y ustedes Nagis, pueden irse a la *BEEEP* *BEEP* *BEEEEEEEP*!  
**  
Nagi A:** (mira a la cámara... y sonríe) _Aaaahh_, la juventud... (Mira a Natsuki) Y ahora que veo a mi amiga Natsuki aquí presente, podemos seguir con el tema. Natsuki, amiga, compañera, ¿qué opinas de la cruda revelación de esta señorita -y ahora novia- Azashi Sarai?  
**  
****Nagi Homura**** le acerca el micrófono a Natsuki, pero esta-ya recuperada de los golpes- lo mira con furia. **  
**  
Kuga:** Suficiente, se van del programa.  
**  
Nagi H:** ¿Eh? Vamos, Natsuki, no debes hacer esos chistes.  
**  
Kuga:** ¡Ningún chiste! ¡Se van, ahora! ¡Aneshu, saca a estos *BEEEP* de aquí!  
**  
Entra a escena la Aneshu pero ahora está bien peinada, con traje negro, lentes obscuros y un… comunicador**

**Aneshu:** A la orden _Jefa, _Vamos Kyo ayúdame  
**  
Entra ahora un muchacho de cabello negro vestido igual que ella.**

**Kyo:** Órale _albinito_ no tengo todo el día  
**  
Ambos empujan a los Nagis hacia fuera de escena. Y estos a su vez luchan por quedarse. **  
**  
Nagi H:** ¡Eh, eh! ¡Chico, con calma! ¿Yo qué hice de malo? ¡No me puedes echar así porque sí!  
**  
Kyo:** ¡¿_No puedo_?! ¡Sólo mírame!  
**  
Kyo echa de una patada (literalmente) a Nagi Homura hacia fuera de escena. Se escucha un ruido muy fuerte. Seguido Aneshu hace lo mismo y se escucha de nuevo el ruido. **  
**  
Yuuki:** (fuera de escena, adolorida) ¿Y yo que les hice? No era necesario que me arrojasen unos pésimos conductores de televisión encima.**  
**

**Shizuru Fujino:** (fuera de cámara) Ookini chicos  
**  
Aneshu- Kyo: **(la miran) Shimpaishinaide kudasai. (salen de escena)  
**  
Kuga: **Muy bien es todo ¡Corten!

**Midori S:** (fuera de cámara) Lo que tú digas, chica...

*CLICK*

**1 hora después…**

**En una sala están Aneshu, Kyo, Kimiko, Yulie, Azashi y los hermanos de Azashi **

**Kimiko**: ¡Aun no sé como lograste convencernos de venir aquí Aneshu!

**Kyo**: Tranquilízate Kimiko-chan, además podría resultar divertido ¿no creen?

**Yulie**: (Ríe) si muy divertido (viendo a Azashi)

**Azashi solo se le quedó viendo amenazadoramente a Yulie y después volteo a ver a un muchacho idéntico a ella excepto por los ojos, ya que los de él eran verdes.**

**Muchacho:** Calma hermanita…

**Muchacho 2**: Aarón tiene razón Azashi, no debes enojarte, ¡te saldrán arrugas!

**El último comentario hizo que Azashi frunciera más su seño.**

**Aarón: **Sabes Akron creo que tus comentarios no ayudan…

-Ninguno de sus comentarios sirven Tontos- **Dijo Azashi y al hacerlo burbujas salieron de su boca causando la risa de todos los presentes **

**Yulie**: (Riendo) ven se los dije

**Chico: **(riendo) Es definitivo, esto será muy divertido.

**Aneshu**: Calma chicos… esto no durara mucho, solo a que estas tipas y tipos, se cansen de intentar… no se qué cosa. Además nos están pagando muy bien (sonríe).

**Kimiko**: ¿No querrás decir te están pagando muy bien?

**Aneshu**: (Ríe) Si, tienes razón, me están pagando muy bien.

:

:

:

:


	3. ¡MOTOS!

**Parte 3:  
¡MOTOS!**

**Se escucha música de introducción, aplausos y efectos de luces. Se ve la escena. Hay tres podios a la izquierda, un podio grande a la derecha y unas escalinatas al centro, que llevan a una pared con un gran letrero luminoso que dice **_**"¡MOTOS!"**_**. Chie Hallard, vistiendo traje de gala, entra sonriendo, caminando hasta llegar al centro del escenario. **  
**  
Chie:** ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a _"¡MOTOS!"_, el programa de preguntas y respuestas sobre este increíble vehículo! Soy la anfitriona, Chie Hallard, y esta es nuestra primera emisión.  
**  
Los aplausos se apagan. Chie mira a la cámara. **  
**  
Chie:** Las reglas son simples. Yo hago preguntas y las concursantes las responden. Quien responda correctamente la mayor cantidad de preguntas, gana. Y ahora, un fuerte aplauso para mi asistente, ¡Aoi Senoh!  
**  
Los aplausos regresan al momento en que Chie extiende ambas manos hacia un lado. De esa dirección, aparece Aoi, sonriendo ampliamente y usando un vestido rojo muy apretado. Camina de forma muy divertida, quizá debido a los zapatos de tacón alto (rojos, para combinar). **  
**  
Aoi llega junto a Chie y saluda a la cámara con una mano tímida, al tiempo que incrementa su sonrisa y los aplausos se apagan. **  
**  
Chie:** (a la cámara) ¿Verdad que está monísima?  
**  
Sergay:** (fuera de escena) ¿Quieres decir que parece un simio?  
**  
Chie:** (ácida, sin dejar de sonreír) Ya me las vas a pagar...  
**  
Aoi:** (ácida, sin sonreír) Ya lo creo...  
**  
Chie:** De todas formas, vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestras concursantes...  
**  
Aoi:** ¡_Yaaaiiii_!  
**  
Chie:** (asustada, mira a Aoi) ¿Por qué gritaste?  
**  
Aneshu:** (Fuera de escena) Actitud. Todas las asistentes de televisión gritan por cualquier estupidez.

**Chie:** Oh... (Vista al frente) Nuestra primera concursante es una chica que no conoce su propio pasado. Es famosa por haber sido una Hime. Ama las motos y actualmente es dueña de una Ducati de carreras DRIII. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para... _Natsuki Kuga_!  
**  
Aoi:** ¡¡_Yaaaiiiii_!!  
**  
Kuga aparece junto con los aplausos. Aoi le da un beso en la mejilla y Chie le da la mano. **  
**  
Chie:** ¡Natsuki, bienvenida a _"¡MOTOS!"_!  
**  
Kuga:** Hola, Chie. No nos conocemos mucho, ¿verdad? Bueno, espero ganar. Soy buena en esto de las Motos. Me la pasé leyendo sin parar, para tener una buena oportunidad aquí.  
**  
Aoi:** ¡¡_Yaiii_!!  
**  
Chie:** Me alegro Natsuki, seguramente tendrás una buena oportunidad. Solo espero que por leer no se te haya olvidado la escuela.  
**  
Kruger:** (Nerviosa) Ah... Como crees no la olvide… Solo la pospuse un poco.  
**  
Sergay:** (fuera de escena) Si claro y yo soy gay  
**  
Chie, Aoi y Natsuki miran hacia Sergay. **  
**  
Chie:** Ah, guarda silencio... (Mira a Kuga) Bueno, ve a tu podio.  
**  
Kuga se coloca detrás del primer podio. Las palabras **_**"Natsuki Kuga"**_** aparecen en el pequeño cartel luminoso del frente del podio. **  
**  
Chie:** (a la cámara) Nuestra segunda concursante es la Directora de Garderobe y # 2 de las cinco columnas. Ella se encarga de los asuntos Garderobe y es la que tiene que ver directamente a los jefes de Estado. Su GEM es el Cristal de Hielo Plateado. Un fuerte aplauso para... ¡_Natsuki Kruger_!  
**  
Aoi:** ¡¡_Yiiiaaaaaiiiaaaiaaaaiiiii_!!  
**  
Chie:** ... y tú, Aoi, puedes tomarte un calmante.  
**  
Natsuki entra a escena tranquilamente y avanza hacia Chie. Aoi se adelanta y le planta dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Chie parece un poco molesta ante eso, pero vuelve a sonreír y le da la mano a Kruger. **  
**  
Chie:** ¡Directora! ¡Qué alegría que...!  
**  
Sergay:** (fuera de escena) ¡_Búu_! ¡Fuera!  
**  
Chie:** (hace una mueca) ¡... _que pudiera venir_...! (vuelve a sonreír) Bueno, no necesito preguntar sobre usted, ¿no? Ya todos saben de tus actos.  
**  
Sergay:** (fuera de escena) ¡Claro! Primer acto, Natsuki Kruger en una cama, segundo acto Natsuki Kruger en una cama con Shizuru Viola, tercer acto Natsuki Kruger y Shizuru Viola haciendo cositas en la misma cama. ¿Cómo se llama la obra?  
**  
Kruger:** Ehh...  
**  
Sergay:** (rie) _"Shiznat!!"_.  
**  
Sergay es el único que se ríe del chiste (hasta Aoi dejó de sonreír). Lenta, muy lentamente, Natsuki y Chie miran a la cámara. **  
**  
Kruger:** (mira hacia Sergay) ¿Sergay? ¿Quieres saber cuál es el peor chiste del mundo?  
**  
Sergay:** (riendo, fuera de escena) ¿C... C... Cuál?  
**  
Kruger:** (sonríe) _"Tú"_.  
**  
Todos se ríen... menos Sergay. **  
**  
Sergay:** Vale, ya me callo...  
**  
Chie:** En fin... (Vuelve a estrecharle la mano a Kruger) Ve a tu podio y buena suerte.  
**  
Kruger:** Sí, gracias.  
**  
Kruger se coloca detrás de su podio, junto al de Kuga. El nombre **_**"Natsuki Kruger"**_** aparece en la pequeña pantalla luminosa del podio. **  
**  
Chie:** (mira a la cámara) Y ahora, nuestro tercer concursante...  
**  
Sergay:** (fuera de escena) ¡_Búu_! ¡Saquen a Hallard! ¡Cualquiera lo haría mejor!  
**  
Chie cierra los ojos y articula algunas palabras con la boca. De repente, sonríe de manera peligrosa y observa a Sergay. **  
**  
Chie:** ¡Nuestro siguiente -y último- concursante, debido a un cambio inesperado, es... _Sergay Wang_!  
**  
Sergay:** ¡¿Eh, qué?!  
**  
Aoi:** (sonrisa rara) ¿Yiai?  
**  
Sergay aparece en escena. Se acerca a Chie. **  
**  
Sergay:** (molesto) ¿De dónde sacaste que iba a participar de este bodrio?  
**  
Chie:** Bueno, puedes irte, si quieres. (Sonríe, al tiempo que Sergay camina de regreso tras bastidores) Pero vas a perder la oportunidad de ganar el GRAN PREMIO.  
**  
Sergay se detiene en seco. Mira a Chie. **  
**  
Sergay:** ¿_QUÉ_ premio?  
**  
Chie:** (mira a la cámara) Kyo, por favor...  
**  
La cámara enfoca un cortinado azul. La voz de Kyo -haciendo de comentarista- se escucha para explicar. **  
**  
Kyo:** ¡Claro que sí, Chie! ¡El ganador de _"¡MOTOS!"_ será acreedor de...!  
**  
Las cortinas se abren. Aparece, iluminada por muchos reflectores, la más espectacular moto de carreras Ducati (OVIAMENTE). Aoi (en su papel de asistente) está ahí, montando la moto y sonriendo como una tonta. **  
**  
Kyo:** ¡... la fabulosa Ducati 1198 S! (aplausos y gritos del público) ¡Una de las más innovadoras en el mercado! ¡ La 1198, que produce 170cv (125kW) gracias a su nuevo motor Testastretta Evoluzione, y tiene un peso en seco de sólo 171 kg, incluye toda la tecnología del Mundial de Superbike. El Ducati Data Analysis, proporcionado de serie en la 1198 en su versión S, permite la recuperación y el análisis de los datos recogidos durante una sesión de circuito o un viaje por carretera. El innovador – Control de Tracción Ducati (DTC) que monitoriza la velocidad de ambas ruedas para detectar la pérdida de tracción de la rueda trasera al acelerar y poder reducir la potencia del motor para recuperar la tracción. El DTC, que ofrece la posibilidad de elegir entre ocho reglajes diferentes, proporciona un aumento considerable de la seguridad! ¡Ducati 1198 S, la moto de los ganadores, es el premio de _"¡MOTOS!"_ del día de hoy! _-la moto NO INCLUYE a Aoi Senoh-_  
**  
Las cortinas se cierran y la cámara vuelve a Chie, quien mira a Sergay. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Y bien?  
**  
Sergay, con ojos desorbitados y quijada caída, se babea (en todo el repugnante sentido de la palabra) ante la imagen del premio. Reacciona justo cuando Aoi regresa junto a Chie.  
**

**Sergay:** ¡Sí, claro que voy a participar!  
**  
Chie:** ¡Bien! Ve a tu podio.  
**  
Sergay:** Un momento... (Mira a Aoi) ¿Y el beso? Le diste uno a Kuga y dos a Kruger...  
**  
Aoi:** Ah, sí...  
**  
Aoi se acerca a Sergay, quien cierra los ojos y prepara la boca para un beso. Aoi le da una rápida mirada a Chie. Las dos sonríen. Aoi atrapa la barra de jabón que Azashi le acaba de arrojar y la frota con fuerza contra la boca de Sergay. **  
**  
Sergay:** ¡_Eh_! ... Glug... ¡_Basta_!  
**  
Aoi termina su trabajo y arroja el jabón hacia atrás. **  
**  
Chie:** Bueno, no sé si fue un beso, pero yo sí lo disfruté. Muy bien, Sergay... Ve a tu podio...  
**  
Sergay -escupiendo jabón- camina hacia su podio... **  
**  
Sergay:** ¡_EPA_!

**... y resbala con la barra de jabón en el piso.**  
**  
Chie:** Ah, sí... Mira dónde pisas, Wang.  
**  
Sergay se pone de pie y se coloca tras su podio, junto al de Kruger. Aparece el nombre **_**"**_**Sara Gallagher**_**"**_** en su letrero. **  
**  
Chie:** Cierto, hay que cambiar el nombre. Sara era la tercer concursante... ¿Alguien puede cambiar ese letrero?  
**  
Kyo:** (fuera de escena) Voy a probar...  
**  
El nombre cambia de **_**"Sara Gallagher"**_** a **_**"Sergrandisimobobogay"**_**. **  
**  
Sergay:** (lee el cartel) ¡No, no es así!  
**  
Kyo:** Ya, ya... era una broma...  
**  
Vuelve a cambiar el nombre. De **_**" Sergrandisimobobogay "**_** a **_**"Sergay Wang"**_**. **  
**  
Chie:** Bueno, estamos listos para jugar _"¡MOTOS!"_.  
**  
Se escucha una música de introducción y surge un enorme panel justo sobre las escalinatas del centro, entre los podios de los concursantes y la de la conductora. Aoi aparece en lo alto de las escalinatas, sonriendo como tonta y extendiendo las manos hacia el panel. **  
**  
Chie se coloca tras su propio podio y observa a los concursantes. **  
**  
Chie:** Muy bien, esto es lo que harán. Ese panel que están viendo tiene seis categorías, y cada categoría tiene seis preguntas.  
**  
Aoi:** ¡Son treinta y seis preguntas! ¡_Yiaaaiii_!  
**  
Chie:** Sí, como sea... Ustedes van a escoger una categoría y un valor de pregunta. Si aciertan, ganan los puntos.  
**  
Sergay:** ¿Y si contestamos mal?  
**  
Chie:** (sonríe) Entonces serán _golpeados_ por una grande y dolorosa pelota.  
**  
Sergay:** (gira la vista) Ya, no tienes por qué mofarte de mí...  
**  
Chie:** Entonces, vamos a empezar. Estas son las categorías del programa.  
**  
Las seis columnas del panel se encienden, una a una. Chie anuncia las categorías. **  
**  
Chie:** _"Motos en el Tiempo"_, _"Pros-Y-Cons"_, _"Motos Increibles"_, _"Grandes Agencias"_, _"Corredores Famosos"_ e _"Imposibles"_. Primero que nada, aquí les va una pregunta para ver quién empieza. Si creen que saben la respuesta, pulsen el botón rojo frente a ustedes.  
**  
Los tres concursantes están atentos. Chie lee la pregunta, escrita en un pequeño papel. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿De qué país son las _Ducati_?  
**  
Los tres pulsan al mismo tiempo, pero el podio de Kuga es el que se ilumina. **  
**  
Kuga:** ¡De Italia!  
**  
Chie:** ¡Correcto! ¡Y empezamos el juego! Natsuki Kuga, tú eliges.  
**  
Kuga:** Quiero... _"Corredores Famosos"_ por 10 Dólares.  
**  
Chie:** La categoría es _"Corredores Famosos"_, y la pregunta dice... _¿_Corredor de Supercross que ha conseguido 72 victorias en la categoría 250cc lo cual constituye un récord y 7 campeonatos en la categoría 250cc entre 1993 y 2001. Es considerado por muchos como el mejor corredor de Supercross de todos los tiempos. Su trayectoria le ha valido el apodo de "El Rey" del Supercross_?_  
**  
Los concursantes piensan. Sergay pulsa el botón. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Sergay?  
**  
Sergay:** ¡**Ricky Carmichael!****  
****  
Se escucha un fuerte zumbido. Chie hace una mueca desagradable. **  
**  
Chie:** no, me temo que es incorrecto, Sergay... Y eso significa... ¡_PELOTA_!  
**  
Sergay:** ¿Eh? _¡¡AHH!!_  
**  
Una pelota golpea a Sergay justo en la frente, tumbándolo. Aoi se acerca y lo pone de pie, sonriendo como estúpida. **  
**  
Sergay:** (aturdido) ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

**Chie:** (sonríe) Te dije que si contestabas mal, te iba a golpear una Pelota. ¿No me creiste? Y la pregunta sigue en pie.  
**  
Kuga pulsa. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Kuga?  
**  
Kuga:** Eh... Jeremy McGrath.  
**  
Chie:** ¡_Cooooorrecto_! Tienes 10 Dólares y eliges la siguiente pregunta.  
**  
Kuga:** A ver... _"Grandes Agencias"_ por 20 Dólares.  
**  
Chie:** Seguimos con _"Grandes Agencias"_, y la pregunta es... _¿En qué año _ Shozo Kawasaki en Tokio creó el astillero Kawasaki Tsukiji y pusieron con ello la primera piedra para la fundación del futuro imperio económico_?_  
**  
Kruger pulsa. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Gakuencho?  
**  
Kruger:** ¡Fue en 1878!  
**  
Chie:** ¡_Coooooorrecto_!  
**  
Sergay:** (mira a Kruger) ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡Tu conocimiento Sobre este mundo es casi nulo!  
**  
Kruger:** (mira a Sergay) Aneshu me prestó unos libros.  
**  
Chie:** Bueno, tienes 20 Dólares, y la elección de la siguiente pregunta.  
**  
Kruger:** Elijo... _"Pros-Y-Cons"_ por... ¡100 Dólares!  
**  
Chie:** ¡Caramba, Gakuencho! Eso es un cambio brusco... A ver, la pregunta de _"Pros-Y-Cons"_ dice... _La Moto _R1200 GS (BMW)_ es resistente, PERO..._  
**  
Chie guarda silencio, esperando a que los concursantes contesten. Sergay pulsa. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Sergay?  
**  
Sergay:** PERO, la serie R1200 GS tiene un defecto a perder la velocidad con los años.  
**  
Chie dibuja una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro. Niega con la cabeza. Sergay se asusta, pero no tiene tiempo de esconderse. Una segunda pelota le golpea en el estómago. **  
**  
Sergay se arrastra dolorosamente hasta "trepar" por el podio de Chie, quien lo mira con satisfacción. Sergay le dirige una mirada de odio intenso. **  
**  
Sergay:** (dolorido) Realmente estás disfrutando de todo esto, ¿verdad?  
**  
Chie:** (sonríe) Oh, sí, _sí_, ciertamente, sí, claro, por supuesto, dalo por hecho, afirmativo, ajá, exacto, más que seguro, totalmente cierto...  
**  
Sergay:** (dolorido) Ya, cállate...  
**  
Sergay vuelve a arrastrarse hacia su propio podio. **  
**  
Chie:** La pregunta sigue en pie...  
**  
Kuga pulsa. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Gakuencho?  
**  
Kruger:** La R1200 GS tiene un defecto que le hace disminuir la ACELERACION con el paso de los años, no la velocidad.  
**  
Chie:** ¡_Coooooorrecto_! Tienes 100 Dólares, más 20 son 120 Dólares en total. Vamos, elige la siguiente pregunta.  
**  
Kruger:** Elijo _"Grandes Jugadores"_, por... 200 Dólares.  
**  
Chie:** Conque 200, ¿eh? A ver, mencionen 6 corredores de motocross que empiecen con la letra "I"_..._  
**  
Sergay ensancha los ojos y se apresura a pulsar el botón. **  
**  
Draco:** ¡ Ivan Tedesco, Isaac Garcia Garcia, Ivan Cervantes, Iker Lujambio, Isidre Esteve e Ignacio Bultó!  
**  
Chie lo mira con sorpresa. Sergay se apresura a cubrirse, en caso de que una tercer pelota le rompa la cara. **  
**  
Chie:** Eh... caramba... Es correcto. Bueno, parece que tienes 200 Dólares y la oportunidad de elegir, ¿eh?  
**  
Sergay:** (baja la guardia) ¡Genial! (mira a Kruger) Ya es hora de que te deje atrás... (A Chie) Elijo... _"Imposibles"_ por el máximo, ¡500 Dólares!  
**  
Aoi:** ¡¡_Yaaaiii_!!  
**  
Chie:** Muy bien, así que jugamos rudo, ¿eh? Considerando la dificultad de esta pregunta (y el hecho que se nos está acabando el tiempo), le daremos el GRAN PREMIO al que la conteste... Aquí va la _"Imposible"_ de 500 Dolares... _¿Cuál era el segundo nombre del tercer hijo varón de la segunda mujer del quinto Corredor suplente del equipo de Honda del año 2000?_  
**  
Los tres, Kuga, Kruger y Sergay, se quedan mirando a Chie con los ojos abirtos y las quijadas caidas. **  
**  
Kuga:** _¿¿Eh??_  
**  
Kruger:** _¿¿Qué??_  
**  
Sergay:** _¿¿Cómo??_  
**  
Hay una larga pausa mientras piensan la respuesta. Los tres se miran entre sí. Sergay decide arriesgarse y presionar el botón. **  
**  
Chie:** ¿Sergay?  
**  
Sergay:** (sonríe) El nombre es... "Kiotao".  
**  
Sergay deja de sonreir en el momento que Chie dibuja una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro. **  
**  
Sergay:** _Aayyyyy_...

**Antes de intentar siquiera defenderse, una pesada pelota le acierta en la frente por segunda vez, dejándolo en el piso. **

**Kuga:** (mira a Sergay) Eso le va a doler mañana...

**Kruger y Kuga siguen pensando. La que conteste correctamente se lleva la ****Ducati 1198 S****... Kruger decide arriesgarse y pulsa el botón **

**Kruger:** Ehh... ¿"Hipaki"?  
**  
Chie:** No...  
**  
Una pelota de plástico de esas que tienen la carita feliz le da en la cabeza, Kruger solo se acomoda el pelo y observa a Kuga. **

**Sergay: **(Se endereza) ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué a ella solo le avientan una pelota de plástico y a mí una pelota de Basquetbol profesional?

**Chie: **Haa…

**Aneshu entra a escena vestida con un traje de ejecutiva**

**Aneshu: **Los del seguro solo cubren _"Daño a protagonistas" _ cuando los daños son causados por un accidente no por una pelota profesional de basquetbol, además… ¿te imaginas lo que me haría Shizuru-Sama si algo le llegara a suceder a Natsuki-Sama?

**Aneshu sale de escena**

**Aoi:** ¡_Yiaii_!  
**  
Chie:** Bueno, Natsuki, nada más quedas tú... ¿Crees que sabes la respuesta?  
**  
Kuga:** (sudando de los nervios) Ah... Ya casi, Chie... Ya casi...  
**  
Chie:** (ensancha la vista) _¡¡COOOOORRRRRRRECTO!!_  
**  
Kuga:** ¡¿Eh?!  
**  
Chie:** ¡Perfectamente correcto! ¡El segundo nombre del tercer hijo varón de la segunda mujer del quinto Corredor suplente del equipo Honda del año 2000 es _"YAKASI"_! ¡Natsuki Kuga, te has ganado la gran Ducati 1198 S!  
**  
Aoi: ** ¡_YIAAAAIIIIAAAAIIIII_!  
**  
Caen miles de toneladas de confetti del techo, cubriendo a todos. Kruger, Kuga, Chie y Aoi emergen del mar de papel picado. **  
**  
Kruger:** Rayos, le dije a Irina que no exagerara con los efectos especiales.  
**  
Aoi:** Yiai... auch... me duele la quijada de tanto sonreir...  
**  
Kuga:** Sí, lo del programa de concursos estuvo bien, pero mejor cambiamos...  
**  
Chie:** Y no me gusta hacer de conductora. Muy difícil.  
**  
Kruger:** ¡Vamos! Tenemos mucho que hacer para los siguientes programas...  
**  
Kruger se "sumerge" en el mar de papel. Las otras tres la siguen. **


End file.
